The Last Days of Lorien (POV swapped)
by iCocytus
Summary: We have all (probably) read The Last Days of Lorien by Pittacus Lore. But my story is based on my favorite character: Adamus Sutekh! The POVs are mainly on Mogadorians but I have also included some Lorien…Nine's Grandpa, Brandon and even Loridas! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story so go easy on me, k? I will be uploading chapters around every week, but after my exams (after October) I would be uploading every few days! This story will be kinda short, around 10 chapters 'cos this is just a trial run for me! Thanks for the support!**

**Adamus Sutekh's POV**

We struck on the day of the Quartermoon. Our beloved leader, Setrákus Ra, was wise to know that the Lorien would be weak on this day and it would be perfect for use to attack the disgusting Lorien (Author's Note: Sorry!) of their resources and continue on the noble plans of The Great Expansion. The Great Expansion was important for the Mogadorian progress and all of us were waiting for this day. Our beloved leader had planned for this day for ages. He has already planned a breach in the security panels so that our missiles and men could attack the planet without hinderence.

Our warriors held their swords and cannons, with stern looks on their faces. We have sent all our forces onto a whole fleet of space shuttles, with the piken and kraul in another. As we approached the lush green planet, our warriors grimaced as they plotted out how they would slice each and every one of those Lorien into shreds (Author's Note: Ouch!). I sat beside my father, the noble Andrakkus Sutekh, the general of this fleet together with my best friend Ivanick Shu-Ra while my father discussed the attack plans with Ivanick's father, the mighty soldier, Bolog Shu-Ra. Ivanick's family claims a distant relation to our beloved leader and their family also boasts great strength. My father had promised a closer view than any other Mogadorian child, just above the orbit of Lorien. As I dreamed about how I would see the Lorien ripped to shreds, their legacies incomparable to our machinery and beasts…

The loud, booming voice of our beloved leader woke me from my dream. "Prepare for first wave of the missiles! We cannot and will not lose! Let THE GREAT EXPANSION begin!" Resounding cheers broke out in the shuttlecraft. Our pilots gripped firmly onto the controls. One wrong move could mean failure and certain punishment.

Once again, I looked at my father with pleading eyes. The mighty Andrakkus Sutekh has risen to who he really is and will take pride in destroying the planet. I had only one simple request. To enter Lorien with them. However, my father had rejected this thought without hesitation. We would be too much of a burden and may cause Mogadore to fall because of our foolishness. Before I could open my mouth to speak, I was rejected by my father immediately. "Don't even think about going down! You can observe our victory from this position…"

His voice was broken off by the resounding noise of our missles breaching into their atmosphere. The mood became tense. All of our people, warrior or not, stared down at the planet, looking out for any last minute defences set up by the LDA, the Lorin Defence Academy, yet another required study at school.

BOOM

"HAR!" Our troops cheered once again, this time, for the unstopped missiles hitting the pathetic surface of Lorien.

"Our first missiles have hit their defence hotspots, the Kabaraks, the LDA and all the hotspots for celebrations. We have the element of surprise! WE SHALL WIN!" My father shouted out to his army, followed by a loud battle cry. All the children and women moved to the few windows the shuttle provided, hoping to see the glorious victory of Mogadore. Leaded by my father, the army breached the atmosphere in their space pods…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thks for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up so that I can work on it and improve it for the better of the others! Once again, I thank my reviewers, especially TheInsaneLoricWhovian for his constructive comment! Thanks guys! And keep the reviews flowing!**

**Nine's Grandpa's POV**

"It's coming..." I muttered under my breath. "It had to come. Sooner or later."

"What come?" My beloved child had sneaked up behind me and heard my muttering.

"Nothing. Come, let's go play!" My legacy allows me glimpses of the future and it had come once again. This time it hurt. I doubled over, clutching my head. Then everything went black.

The child, a ferocious warrior.

The young boy, his Cêpan, a loving teacher.

Then, the pain.

"ARGH!" I snapped out of the vision, with my child looking haplessly at me. I stood up and walked to the pot of broth waiting for us.

**Andrakkus Sutekh's POV**

The space pods breached into the atmosphere. "Let The Great Expansion begin!" I shouted as soon as our first warriors hit the ground. The monsters will be realesed in an hour. We have to defend our ships for an hour. Piece of cake! WE WILL CONQUER LORIEN!

Screech!

My pod landed and the door opened, I walked out of the pod and whipped out my glowing sword.

**Brandon's POV**

Beep! Beep!

Beep Beep!

Beep Beep Beep!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I sprang up from my sleep, awakened by the noise. I glanced at the wristwatch and I feared the worst.

**Liren's POV**

My son! Was my first thought when I awoke to the Mogadorian missles. I shook my wife, Lara, awake and we dashed straight to my parent's mansion.

**Brandon's POV**

I dressed and got into my vehicle. Zooming through the streets, I examined the wristwatch. It contained the coordinates of where we were to report. But first, as a Cêpan, I had to get my Garde.

**Liren's POV**

Using my legacy of teleportation, we teleported from spot to spot, with each teleport closer to our destination. We arrived just as Brandon did. I understood his mission to get my child to the port. Taking my last look at my child, Lara and I teleported away, off to take on the incoming enemy horde.

**Brandon's POV**

After Liren and Lara's explanation to his parents, I took my Garde and zoomed to the airstrip, hoping to be in time to meet with Loridas.

**Bolog Shu-Ra's POV**

I walked out of my pod. Unsheathing my sword, I looked around me for any allies. Unfortunately, I had landed at the countryside, beside a mountain. Just then, a technogically advanced automobile zoomed past me. Sniggering, I charged my cannon and took aim…

**Brandon's POV**

"Mogadorian!" I shouted as soon as I saw the heavily built Mogadorian. But I wasn't frightened, not now, at least. I couldn't help but shiver when the Mogadorian whipped out a cannon and took aim…

**Four's Grandfather's POV**

I shot a flaming ball at the Mogadorian. He was not a normal one. He was born a warrior, built a warrior and trained a warrior. As expected, he dodged the fireball and shot towards me. I turned invisible immediately and got behind him with my legacy of speed. When I thought he had not noticed me, I shot a beam of ice towards him, however, he was good. The Mogadorian sidestepped and swung his sword. I moved backwards but I was too slow. I was hit. I shot fireball after fireball, icicle after icicle, hoping to delay the Mogadorian to allow the child to escape. Once he was out of sight, I decided to take a risk. Staggering a few metres back, I charged my legacy, hoping for the best.

**Bolog Shu-Ra's POV**

Dodge, swing, dodge. I was trained for this. I will take pride in the first Garde I kill. Observing his battle techniques, it was obvious he was trying to protect the automobile. It made no matter to me. This whole planet will be destroyed, together with the automobile. Just sooner or later. The old man staggered backwards. In resignation. I thought to myself. I managed a grin. I steadied myself and dashed forward, not expecting what he was about to do.

**Four's Grandfather's POV**

He dashed straight for me. With only a few seconds left on the clock, I unleashed what I had been charging. A combination of my ice and fire. The mix moved with deadly speed, with the ice freezing the fire and the fire melting the ice. The blast hit the Mogadorian and it was just a matter of time. I closed my eyes, knowing that this move was my last. I was frozen and was melted to liquid in seconds, along with the Mogadorian.

**Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews flowing! XD**

**It was a long chapter (about 800 words) and sad to say, I might not be writing this much and this often (this is my 2nd chapter in 2 days)**


End file.
